<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddie, don't lose that number by ToughPaperRound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234196">Eddie, don't lose that number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound'>ToughPaperRound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Buck is not a firefighter, Carla and Abuela feature too, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Let me know if this should be rated Mature I'm not sure, M/M, Not a Halloween story no spookiness here, Podfic Welcome, Ricky the landlord is an OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you call your landlord to report a fault?</p><p>Some will route you through a call centre on the other side of the world, where their script assures you that an operative will be in touch within 1-13 weeks.<br/>Others will answer the phone themselves, even in the middle of their Sunday, and tell you that 'one of their boys' is on their way right now to fix it. Within the hour, Todd (a built young man in white jeans and a tank-top) turns up with a screwdriver and a blow-torch.</p><p>---</p><p>Eddie and his son Chris have just moved to LA for work and rent a place from Ricky, a landlord like this.<br/>Buck is one of his many Boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddie Trick or Treat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eddie, don't lose that number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/gifts">nilshki</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, the title is from <a href="https://youtu.be/y46KUBHDf9o/">the 1974 Steely Dan song</a>, what do you mean you didn't need that earworm?</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Chapter now and the rest in the morning xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Before we begin, a round of applause please to show appreciation for Ro who gifted <a href="https://ronordmann.tumblr.com/post/636167375828533248/eddie-dont-lose-that-number">this gorgeous artwork</a> for this fic. It's marvellous and I have to share it with you here:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>🧡  Okay! On we go...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>'Reset required, please call for Service Engineer'</p><p> </p><p>What on Earth?? Eddie stares at the series of flashing lights on the mystery control panel of the boiler in his new home.</p><p>Of course this is his luck. Today, in his first week at work, when he needs to leave within the next half-hour for a long shift, the boiler decides to act up like this. His son's sitter will need it to be working later in the day, he knows that much. And right now he's not sure he can even trust the boiler enough to leave it unattended.</p><p>He really hopes that the landlord's blithe promise of 'Ah, there's always someone who can come help you with stuff that needs sorting, don't you worry' was not a wild salesmanship promise. He dials the number he finds on the house paperwork (still not filed away, yes, yes, okay) and hopes he can get an answer before he has to leave for work.</p><p>The phone is answered after a few rings. "Yo, whassup?"</p><p>"Err, is this the number for Ricky?" asks Eddie, suddenly unsure he had dialled correctly. And realising he has no clue about Ricky's surname.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just a minute dude, I got you. Yo Ricky, wake up, honey. Wake up. Yeah, I know. Someone on the phone for ya," Eddie hears a rustling noise down the line.</p><p>"Nyeah, wha'issit?" growls a croaky voice.</p><p>"Hi Ricky, it's Eddie Diaz here, new tenant on Maple Drive? Sorry to, err, wake you but I have an issue here and I need to get going to work…"</p><p>"Nuh yeah, I remember. Ok, you go off to work. One of the Boys will be round very soon. No worries. We got you."</p><p>"Umm, great. Uh, don't you want to know what the issue is?"</p><p>"Sure! Fire away." And so, Eddie lets his sleepy landlord know what he woke up to on his boiler, and they agree that he should switch it off for now, and that Ricky will call his mobile number if no fix is in sight before the end of the day. "No worries Mr. Diaz, off you go to work now. We got you."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie knew the landlord's employee would have house keys so neither he nor Carla <em> needs </em> to wait, but as it happens Carla was still there and later she tells Eddie how it all went.</p><p>"Todd was a delightful young man. At first, I was worried 'cos he was so young. And I'm not sure white jeans are the sign of someone good with their hands? And he had only two tools in his hand, plus his phone. Oh, but his 'guns'! Guns for days, damn."</p><p>"He did a bit of googling and he seemed to be watching a couple YouTube videos at one point, but it was all sorted pretty quick in the end, I think. He cleaned up after himself, and locked up properly. Left you this note saying that it was the internal pressure needed topping up and it wasn't a big issue, but just to keep an eye on the dial for the next week."</p><p>"First time I saw a handyman arrive in a classic Porsche, though, I must say," added Carla, dreamily.</p><p>Eddie recalls the day he viewed the house, when Ricky had asked 'one of his Boys' to show him around, and Eddie had been briefly worried about Mobsters. It was the same charmingly polite young man who returned and gave him the keys on the day he moved in. White jeans, rainbow hi-tops and a crop-top didn't seem like classic Mobster gear, or even classic letting agent gear, but this was LA, after all. He remembers too, that the agent drove away in a Black Morgan.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Next time there's a fault, Eddie is not due at work that day and he's curious to see what happens for himself on this occasion. He calls Ricky up, and again is promised help within the hour. Eddie can't even manage to get a pizza delivered within the hour here in LA, he doesn't know how Ricky does it!</p><p> </p><p>Looking out the window, Eddie can see an orange Dodge Challenger with black stripes has pulled up so he stays peeking out of the window to see who owns it. Ricky was driving, but he and a younger man share a snappy high five and then it's the passenger who turns to get out of the car.</p><p>Eddie watches him grab a small toolkit. And then he's walking up to the door, strapping the toolbelt around his hips as he strides. Ricky is watching him carefully every step of the way.</p><p>Eddie just manages to come back to himself in time to rush over and get the door for this guy.  "Hi, I'm Buck. You must be Eddie Diaz? I'm here to look at your oven?"</p><p>Buck is polite and kind, tidy and charming, just as all the Boys have been. But Buck is… even more so.</p><p>Eddie half-expected this young man of Ricky's to need to look something up on YouTube first, like when there was trouble with the boiler last week. But this guy seems to have the situation confidently in hand, even though Eddie couldn't help but notice that the brand new tool belt he's wearing has only two screwdrivers and a tape measure in it.</p><p>Buck notices Eddie eyeing the belt suspiciously, and says, "Ah yes, Ricky bought a box of these as a joke and he's going through a phase of insisting we wear them. Even round the house. But uh, yeah - more actual tools? Not so much. Never mind, I have my Swiss Army knife and that's usually all I need, to be fair."</p><p>Chris, who had been peeking shyly round the door, promptly asks his Dad if he can have a Swiss Army Knife for his next birthday present. When that gets vetoed, he asks instead for a (much more likely) tool belt. He and Buck spend the next half hour chatting away about what they'd each carry around in their tool belts. And what tools should be invented. And what foods Chris' dad should cook once the oven is fixed. And whether Buck is a silly name.</p><p>"S'not as silly as Chris! Whoever heard of such a name?!" teases Buck. "My name is really Evan, but none of my friends use that name for me."</p><p>"So can I call you Bucky?" asks Chris, sunnily.</p><p>"Sure can, Superman!" agrees Buck, as they share a greasy high five.</p><p>In amongst their bright chatter, Buck also manages to explain to Chris exactly what he's doing as he works away at the issue. He shows him the gubbins and lets him see inside with a torch, and Chris even helps by holding out some screws. The lad hangs on his every word. He even asks some sensible questions, at which Buck looks very impressed.</p><p>"Hey, Chris! Let's tell your Dad he can go make a huge lasagna for your dinner now that the oven is fixed. Garlic bread, too."</p><p>Once the oven is replaced and heating up to Buck's satisfaction, he calls Eddie in to show him how he has tidied up and let him know that Chris was a great help.</p><p>"Seems like your assistant needs a big tip, hmm?" muses Eddie.</p><p>"He could do with a bath, actually! Ha! Sorry about that, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Buck shrugs off any of Eddie's thanks though, and says, "Hey, I wasn't busy. It's no problem. Look, here's my number, I'm working for Ricky all this year so just call me anytime and then you don't have to bother Ricky. Cool?"</p><p>"Okay, yes thanks Buck!" smiles Eddie.</p><p>"Don't lose that number, now - it's the only one you'll need!" shouts Buck as he leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's the only one you'll need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Master Diaz, I'm Buck and I hear you have a tube light that needs replacing? D'you mind if I come in, sir?"</p><p>Chris giggles happily at Buck as he stands at the doorway.</p><p>"Hmm," continues Buck, looking Chris up and down, "I can see how you wouldn't be able to reach the kitchen ceiling quite yet. But keep eating those veggies and you'll soon grow! Okay, let's get this stepladder set up in here and maybe your assistant could hold it steady for me? Shall we ask him?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It's not all daft banter with Buck, though. During a visit some weeks later when Chris is at school the two men really get to chat. Buck tells Eddie that he had had to leave his parent's place a few years ago and since then has worked bars here and there, a few odd-jobs. Just now he's doing well with Ricky helping him out - he's finally able to save some decent money and he wants to try out for Seals training when he has a bit saved.</p><p>Eddie talks with him about the Seals, such as he knows from his time on tours in Afghanistan, and soon Buck is much less sure about it being a good fit for him. "A firefighter, though? Now that is a cool job! Tell me more about what you do, Eds?"</p><p>Buck has to wait while some glue sets hard, so Eddie offers to share his lunch with him and they keep chatting.</p><p>"So, is Ricky your umm… boyfriend? Sugar Daddy?" asks Eddie, cautiously, after he has told a few firehouse tales.</p><p>"What? Ricky?! Nah! He's cool and all, and there are plenty of the guys who would go there but - no, I'm not into old folks. Not till I'm old as well, you know?" grins Buck across the table. "I mean, I'm into old-er people, older than me, like in their thirties or maybe their early forties, that's no big deal. But not sixty-eight like Our Ricky. No thanks! Ha!"</p><p>Buck wipes his mouth and makes a move to get back to his work, as the glue should by now be set hard. "Great sandwich, thanks man. Cheers."</p><p> </p><p>"Ricky is a sweetie though," continues Buck, "I've never met anyone so allergic to clothes, you know? Even when I was working the beach-bars. He lives in Speedos. To him, dressing up is throwing on one of his fabulous collection of silk kimono robes. When I first met him, he had on pyjama pants, but then, it was winter. These hotter days, frankly, we're lucky he wears anything."</p><p>Buck has now refitted the casing and begun to clear up, leaving the place spotless. As always.</p><p>"He's happy to help anyone out, you know. He has a true heart of gold. Lots of us will help him out in return, doing odd-jobs like this round his houses or cooking for him or walking his dogs or whatever. He says I make a mean cocktail, Caipiranha are his favourite."</p><p>At this Eddie (trying not to gawp at the way Buck pronounced the name of the drink and rolled it off his tongue) remembers his manners and pours two glasses of fresh water. He offers one to Buck who takes it with a wink before continuing his chatter. "Thanks man. That huge house of his has plenty of space for people to stay, great gym, pool, computers for college work, fridge is always full. And in return, he'll always find a way for someone to help so no-one feels like a charity case, it's not all about the blow-jobs for Ricky."</p><p>After a pause, where Eddie tries not to let his face show any reaction, Buck chuckles and adds, "Though, he is obsessed with 'em. The private plates on the Lambo, did you see those?"</p><p>Buck wrinkles his nose so cutely at that that Eddie has to duck his head as he says, "Yeah, pretty bold!"</p><p>"Chyeah, I can't drive that round town, I refuse. Even his favourite dog is nicknamed 'BJ'. For next summer he's planning a huge pool party 'cos he turns sixty-nine… Yeah, Ricky is a little bit obsessed," admits Buck as he shakes his head fondly. "But I made sure before I moved in that he knew the difference between looking and touching, and he's cool, man. It's all about respect in that house."</p><p>"That's good, then," Eddie manages to say.</p><p>"Well, I'd better get going and leave you in peace. The boiler here is due a service at the end of next month I noticed, so someone will be in touch soon about that, okay? In the meantime, get in touch if there are any problems, man."</p><p>Eddie is vaguely aware that there was a little pause at the door, though he couldn't swear to what happened, really. He's pretty sure he said, 'Thank you', and smiled. He has two empty glasses in his hand. He hopes he didn't gawk too much.</p><p> </p><p>And once again at the end of a visit from Buck, Eddie is left with a memory of a gorgeous smile, blue eyes, and a slew of feelings.</p><p> </p><p>The main one being, "Dammit, Diaz! Why didn't you ask him out?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You might use it if you feel better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"</p><p>"Oh thank goodness, yes please we need paramedics at 2469 Paleo Drive! Please hurry! One of my Boys banged his head near the pool and he was drowning!!"</p><p>"Assistance has been dispatched, sir. Is the child breathing? Is he out of the pool?"</p><p>"Child? Lord no, he's 26! Yes, he was got out of the pool and then he wasn't breathing… Oh god, poor Tyler! And someone's been doing CPR since then, but..."</p><p>"Okay sir, I need you to stay on the phone. Now, can you put the phone on speaker? Yes? Good. Now lay it down next to the person doing CPR so I can help them to help Tyler. The ambulance is six minutes out, sir."</p><p> </p><p>As the 118 draw in to the sweeping driveway of the mansion on Paleo Drive, they see an elderly man dressed for a day at the pool. He's waving them over to him desperately and then he rushes them over to a poolside area behind the mansion.</p><p>Eddie's brain is trying to tell him something about the cars he noticed in his peripheral vision, parked by the mansion. And about the guy in Speedos and an elegant Gucci silk robe.</p><p>But he focusses instead on the orders that Bobby passes out, calming and authoritative as always. He carries a back board and medkit to the patient lying on the tiles, and takes a moment to be appreciative that someone here knows how to perform CPR with efficient technique. He can see, even from the guy's back, that he's got good form with rigid elbows and a proper rhythm.</p><p>"Thank you sir, my paramedics will take over now if you'll just step back," requests Bobby.</p><p>And that's when Eddie sees that it's Buck, 'his Buck' in tiny shorts and an open shirt, looking so worried about this guy.</p><p>Buck is standing away from the patient quickly, and saying, "Thank goodness you're here, listen, Tyler banged his head and there was some minor bleeding but he's not been responsive at all."</p><p>Eddie and Hen are a smooth team as they assess the patient and resume compressions, 
whilst using a bag rather than mouth-to-mouth as Buck had had to.</p><p>"Thank you, and my team will do all they can, sir," says Bobby as he draws Buck to one side and keeps others away as well. "Now, could Tyler be under the influence of any drugs or alcohol, does anyone know?"</p><p>"No," answers Ricky at this, "Tyler had a little to drink last night but he's had nothing but coffee this morning. He just always goofs off at the pool and I've told him to be careful a million times…"</p><p>"We have a rhythm, sir," announces Hen as the patient begins to make some small movements. Eddie works to secure a neck collar and the patient begins coughing.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness!" exclaims Ricky.</p><p>Suddenly Buck exclaims, "Eddie? Is that you?"</p><p>"Hi, Buck," answers Eddie as he lines up the backboard, "kinda busy just now!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, no worries man," says Buck, keeping back behind Bobby. Bobby has raised one eyebrow, Eddie notices. He also notices Buck's impossibly long legs. "Wow, who knew it would be you coming to help poor Tyler, huh? Wow!"</p><p>Hen takes a moment to glance between their awestruck young First-Aider and the red-faced Eddie and raises an eyebrow at Bobby.</p><p>Bobby clears his throat and says to Ricky, "Sir? We will be taking him to LA General, now. And you, young man?" This last he addresses to Buck, "Excellent work with the First-Aid. You'd be an asset on my team and I'm sure Tyler will be much better off because of your prompt actions today."</p><p>Buck stammers out a, 'Thanks', and Eddie nods agreement along with his Captain as they transport Tyler away. When Eddie looks back, Buck has a comforting arm around Ricky but he's watching Eddie push the gurney.</p><p> </p><p>Hen waits a whole minute after the ambulance doors are closed to ask, "So, Eddie, who was that charming young man, hmm? 'Buck' was his name, I think? How do you two know each other?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Text messages Today at 8:06pm.</p><p>
  <em>to Carla, Angel from Heaven:</em>
</p><p>Ola Carla! How are you? Tell me, have you seen Eddie with Buck this week? Has that boy of mine 'made a move' yet? Please tell me yes! Love from Isabella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>to Isabella, cutest Great-Grandma I know 🌞:</em>
</p><p>Umm, unless you call pining or blushing 'making a move' then… sorry to report NO.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>to Carla:</em>
</p><p>Dios, that stubborn boy! Can we get them together next weekend? Maybe I can be there too, and I can give him a push?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>to Isabella:</em>
</p><p>Are you *actually* suggesting that I sabotage something in your grandson's home, just to meddle in his love life? I am shocked and appalled, Isabella 😨</p><p> </p><p>Text messages Today 9:16pm</p><p>
  <em>to Isabella:</em>
</p><p>Still horrified at you. What do you take me for?</p><p>And we are set for Friday late afternoon, I enlisted the help of a certain young boy. Fingers crossed!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>to Carla:</em>
</p><p>😀🙏</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As Friday comes around, Eddie is trying to clean his kitchen before his Abuela comes over. It had been a long week at work, his fridge is empty, and he is looking forward to the food she had promised to bring and yes, he is very aware of how spoilt he is.</p><p>A loud crash and a tinkle precedes his son shouting stridently from the back garden. "Oh no Daddy, I am so sorry! I accidentally broke a window pane when I threw the ball by accident I am very sorry but maybe you should call Bucky so he can fix it. Daddy! Daddy! Can we call Bucky right away, Daddy?"</p><p>If Eddie weren't so worried he might have been more suspicious, but right now he just wants to make sure no more harm is done, so he bypasses the broken glass and goes to join Christopher. He makes the phonecall, hoping that Buck will be free.</p><p>Of course, Buck drops everything for his favourite Diaz boys and he's even more delighted to see Eddie's Abuela there too. She has a cute soft spot for him, calling him a 'nice, polite boy who eats well'.</p><p>Abuela keeps Chris busy in the kitchen whilst Eddie and Buck work to clear away the broken glass and measure for the replacement pane. "We have a company nearby who supplies these for us, no worries. And for tonight I have this plastic film stuff, okay? Or we can board it up if you'd rather?"</p><p> </p><p>Abuela, meanwhile, whispers to Chris, "Did you have any trouble with it, my lovely?"</p><p>"Ugh! Well I had to throw the ball at least five times but I got it, in the end!"</p><p>"Ah, well done little one! All that practise is paying off, huh?"</p><p>Chris asked quietly, "Abuela? Do you really think it will work out okay, like Carla said?"</p><p>"I do, Chris, I do. Buck will stay to eat with us of course, because he is polite and because he cannot say no to you. And then we will make sure of him!"</p><p>"Yay!"</p><p> </p><p>And so it was that Buck was asked to stay to eat with the family, and he beamed happily and tried to refuse - but Abuela was quite correct, he could not say 'No'. He sat next to Eddie and across from Chris and he emptied his plate. Twice.</p><p>As they share warm bowlfuls of sweet Arroz Con Leche, Abuela tapped her grandson hard on the shin and raised an eyebrow. Then she tipped her head exaggeratedly towards Buck, who thankfully was busy scraping up the last from his bowl.</p><p>Eddie gulped. He looked everywhere except at Buck as he asked, tentatively, whether Buck would like to go out for a meal with him sometime soon. As a date.</p><p>Abuela and Chris tried not to cheer too loudly as Buck looked across at Eddie and, blushing, said, "Sounds great!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Very good!" Abuela said confidently. "Now, I am free to babysit next Friday evening after 6pm, when Eddie has three days off. Eddie, you should wear your maroon shirt. That Italian restaurant you like has a table free at 7:30pm. Chris has already planned what he would like me to cook for him and what movie we will watch, so…" and here, Abuela glanced between the two young men at the table, wondering how they would take the meddling, "it's all settled."</p><p>Buck beams and shrugs as if to say, 'Seems like a good plan!'</p><p>And Eddie has to agree.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'In a world…'   where contractors turn up in yummy cars. And are prompt, polite, complete the work and leave my house in the state in which they found it thanks.<br/>Hmm, if I can't have it for real, I can write it, huh?</p><p>Many thanks to the gift-swap organisers, and to Sif for sharing the original prompt, ages ago.  Also thanks to many others on discord for their help and encouragement, as always. Cheers firefam 🔥🔥🔥</p><p>The prompt was in the form of a screenshot of a screenshot, I believe at least 3 diff sm platforms were involved along the way lol. Here's the nub of it:</p><p>  </p><p>[screenshotted Tweet from Cj:<br/>property management company: thanks for submitting a repair ticket, we'll have someone call you in 1-12 weeks<br/>me: awesome thank you<br/>-<br/>private landlord: sorry to hear your roof caved in. my son Bonzo is on his way over to fix it with a blowtorch<br/>me: awesome thank you]</p><p> </p><p>It was a great fun prompt and I loved the story idea. I really hope my Buddie Halloween Trick or Treat giftee, the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki/">nilshki</a>, likes my little version!</p><p>You can reblog <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/633441519706243072/eddie-dont-lose-that-number-chapter-1/">on Tumblr</a> if you wish 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>